Klaine Random Word Challenge
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Klaine Random Word Challenge, Where you take a random word and write a Drabble! Random-ness and Romance ahead!
1. Chopsticks

**Hello! Welcome to my new story. It's where you take a word and write a drabble out of it, It will be a Klaine story (Because there awesome) I will update it, but not weekly like my other stories.**

**Warning: This is my first Glee story; please tell me if you like! Or if I suck…**

**I also have a Percy Jackson one on my profile; please feel free to check that out!**

**I Don't own Glee, and if I did there would be a lot more Klaine **

**Random Word Challenge: Glee**

**Chopsticks**

"And you just hold it like this" Blaine demonstrated to the younger boy, who was struggling to hold the 2 pieces of wood correctly.

"I can't do this" Kurt said, stabbing a piece of sushi with the stick.

"It's easy, here hold it like a pencil" Kurt did as he was told "Now that one doesn't move at all, the other one will be used to press the food against the other stick so you can pick it up" Kurt's eyebrows furred as he attempted to pick up a small piece of meat.

"I did it!" He said in amazement as he looked at the small piece of food placed between the two sticks.

"Yes you did, now its time for the next lesson!" Blaine pushed away the plate and brought a small bowl forward.

"What?" Kurt asked, chewing on the meat happily.

"Rice!"

**Yay! I love writing Klaine dates Please submit your words and situations, Example:**

_**Rain, Blaine takes Kurt to the park and they get caught in the rain**_

**Please Review!**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. Scratch

**Hello **

**I don't own **

**Glee Random Word Challenge: Scratch**

**P.s Feel Free to submit your own words and situations, for Example:**

_**Rain, Blaine Takes Kurt to the park and they get caught in the rain**_

**Thanks!**

"Stop Scratching, You'll scar your skin"

"But _Blaine" _The younger boy said looking up to the Dark haired boy before him "It itches!"

"I know Kurt; we all get Chicken Pox some time in our life, but do you really want to scar your perfect complexion?"

He pouted but slowly removed his hand from scratching; While Blaine squired a bad smelling pink lotion from a bottle, while Kurt wrinkled his nose.

A few seconds later "Blaineeeee"

He signed "Yes Kurt?"

"It itches!"

He sighed once again; this was going to be a long weekend.

**I know its short, but they're drabbles so bare with me and please review **

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	3. RedVines

**Who's excited for the Glee Movie? I know I am! Almost as much as the NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE! Love it, Already bought my Midnight Tickets **

**I don't own D:**

**Glee Random Word Challenge: RedVines**

"Try one!"

"Blaine they look like regular Twistlers-"Kurt heard Blaine gasp in the background but continued "And I don't really eat any candy"

Blaine was silent "You don't insult RedVines"

"What? I didn't insa-"

"YOU COMPARED THE SACRED FOOD TO TWISLERS?"

"Blaine your being silly"

"I'm not the one you compared the all holy sacred-ness of RedVines to Twisters, you might as well have ripped out my heart"

"Blaine it's a piece of candy"

He gasped again "And you insult me again? I shall never forgive you!" He turned away from Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"Would it be better if I tried one?"

Half a second later there was a RedVine being held in front of his face, he sighed and took a small bite out of it.

"It tastes…"

"Amazing? Glorious? Like you went to heaven and came back?"

Kurt threw it back at the boy "Like a regular Twistler"

**Sorry! I've never eaten one, but I've heard they're amazing, this chapter was in honor of A Very Potter Musical.**

**Darren Criss is AMAZING!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	4. Scarf

**_Scarf_**

_"Hello you've reached Blaine Anderson's voice box! Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can, leave your message at the beep!_

_-**BEEP!-**_

"Hey Blaine it's Kurt something happened, you need to call me back as soon as possible! You know the number**"**

_"Hello you've reached Blaine Anderson's voice box! Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can, leave your message at the beep!_

_**-BEEP!-**_

**"**Blaine it's Kurt again you really need to pick up your phone this is really important!"

_**"**Hello you've reached Blaine Anderson's voice box! Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can, leave your message at the beep!_

_-BEEP!-_

"Blaine! Something horrible happened, call me back right away!"

_"Hello you've reached Blaine Anderson's voice box! Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can, leave your message at the beep!_

**-BEEP!-**

**"**BLAINE LEE ANDERSON IF I YOU DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>Blaine listened to the voicemails, his chest tighting every time a new voicemail came up, <em>7 missed calls <em>all while he was in a Warblers meeting. He quickly dialed Kurt's number and waited for the other boy to pick up

"Blaine?" It came out as a sob

"Kurt! Oh my gosh what happened? Are you okay? Is your dad alright? What's going on?" Blaine asked, each question his voice rising a bit.

'Yeah everyone's alright Blaine….everyone's okay…"

Blaine was quiet for a moment "Then…Then what's wrong?"

"I lost it Blaine!" Kurt let out a sob over the Blaine. Blaine's worry immediately heightened

"You lost what Kurt!"

"My-My scarf!"

Blaine paused "Your…scarf?"

"My scarf! My limited edition Marc Jacobs 2011 winter collection scarf!" Kurt cried out as if mourning over a lost loved one.

Blaine struggled for words "Well…that's too bad honey"

Then Kurt began ranting on 'How that girl who got our coffee last Tuesday eyes it and could have it been her?'

Blaine smiled.

**He's never gonna stop loving this boy is he?**

**~`DontForget2RememeberMe**


	5. Tear

**Klaine Random Word Challenge.**

**Word: Tear**

The drive home was deadly silent, Kurt confident and proud façade that had managed him to get up on the stage and accept the role as Prom Queen gone, leaving only the shell of the boy whose hands clenched around the plastic gold crown. Blaine parked the dark colored car on the side of the street, only a block or two from Kurt's house. He could see it from here.

Blaine silenced the engine and leaned back into the leather chair before looking over to Kurt, tinting his hair back, the gel he had spread over his wild dark hair earlier that night greasing and losing its grip, his tangled curls breaking from its bounds.

Kurt turned his head towards him and what seemed to be the thousandth tear that night fell from eyes, gliding over his cheek slowly. Blaine reached up and wiped the tear before it could fall from his cheek. His eyes darted to the crown still clenched in an iron grip. Blaine met Kurt's eyes, almost asking permission, before reaching over and gently releasing the grip Kurt had on the cheap accessory. He took the crown in his hands, staring at it for a moment before tossing it in the back seat of car. Blaine lifted the arm rest up and reaching over Kurt's shoulder to pull his into his chest as the other boy shook violently.

"This was supposed to be our night Blaine" Kurt sobbed out, clenching onto Blaine's jacket and pulling onto the fabric.

Blaine didn't say anything, but instead tightening the hold he had on the boy he loved and letting the few tears he had to offer out.


End file.
